Map Packs
Map packs are sets of additional multiplayer maps provided by Bungie, and Robot Entertainment for Halo 2, Halo 3, and ''Halo Wars''. They have been released with two to six maps each. ''Halo 2'' Map Packs Blastacular Pack Blastacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 17, 2007 for $4.00, and re-released as an updated package on May 7, 2007 (still for $4.00), as several glitches discovered in the included content had been fixed. Blastacular Pack was made permanently free on July 7, 2007 (Bungie Day). Maptacular Pack Maptacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on July 5, 2005 for $11.99, and was made permanently free on August 30, 2005. The Maptacular Pack is the largest downloadable content package for Halo 2. Killtacular Pack Killtacular Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 for $4.99, and was made permanently free on June 28, 2005. Bonus Map Pack Bonus Map Pack is a downloadable content package for Halo 2. It was released on April 25, 2005 as a free download sponsored by Mountain Dew. ''Halo 3'' Map Packs Heroic Map Pack The''' Heroic Map Pack''' was the first downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on December 11, 2007, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack was made free on March 25 2008, six months to the day after Halo 3's original release, readying for the release of the Legendary Map Pack. The Pack's maps includes a large Soccer Ball, along with other new items for Forge. Legendary Map Pack The''' Legendary Map Pack''' was the second downloadable content package for Halo 3. It was released on April 15, 2008, retailing at $10.00 (800 Microsoft Points). The pack's maps included Visual Effects filters, which alter the visuals of the game for Custom Games or Machinimas. The pack also included a free Bungie Pro subscription worth 700 Microsoft points. On July 7th, 2008, Bungie Day, the price was lowered in price to 600 Microsoft Points, but the Bungie Pro offer was gone. Cold Storage This map was released on its own, on July 7, 2008, as a free download to commemorate Bungie Day. Unlike the gamerpics, which were also available on that day, Cold Storage will remain available and free forever. Mythic Map Pack The third multiplayer map pack has six new maps (as shown in with the new achievements), and new Forge Objects. The title of the map pack was confirmed by Joseph Staten and Frank O'Connor at Comic Con 2008, and by the new achievements. The first half of the map pack, Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox, were packaged as downloadable content using one-time codes alongside the [[Halo Wars: Limited Edition|Limited Edition of Halo Wars]], which was released on February 26, 27, and March 3, 2009, depending on region, it is now available as the Mythic Map Pack on the Xbox Live Marketplace. The second half of the map pack is obtainable in the Halo 3: Mythic disc that comes bundled with Halo 3: ODST along with all the other map packs. It was released on Xbox Live Marketplace on February 02, 2010. They are both now available on Xbox Live Marketplace for 800 Microsoft Points each. ''Halo Wars'' Map Packs Historic Battle DLC The first multiplayer map pack for this game was available for download for 800 Microsoft Points on Xbox Live, and was released on the July, 21st 2009. It also included four new achievements. ''Halo: Reach'' Map Packs Noble Map Pack The first Halo: Reach DLC was released on November 30th, 2010, and featured 3 new multiplayer maps: Tempest, Anchor 9 and Breakpoint. The Noble Map Pack costs 800 Microsoft Points - same as any other map pack in the Halo series - on the Xbox Live Marketplace. Defiant Map Pack Defiant Map Pack is the second Halo: Reach DLC map pack, which is currently set for release March 15th 2011. The pack features 2 multiplayer maps, Condemned and Highlands and one firefight map, Unearthed. The Defiant Map Pack costs 800 Microsoft Points. Category:Multiplayer Map Packs Category:Halo combat evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo Reach Category:Halo Wars Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels